


Soulmates

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Soulmates

John had always heard that the world was black and white until you met your soulmate, but he didn't believe it, mostly because he'd seen the world in color for nearly as far back as he could remember. For awhile when he was twelve and convinced that he was actually adopted and secretly the Prince of some mysterious land, he was certain that what he thought of as color everyone else saw as black and white, but eventually he had to face the truth - he saw the world in color and nearly always had. 

When he was particularly upset he'd lay on his best friend Rose's floor and rail against the injustice of it all. She'd listen sympathetically and when he grew too melancholy, she'd grab his hand and pull him outside to find an adventure. Sometimes they would find something that needed to be explored, sometimes they'd drive for hours, sometimes they'd climb up the water tower and sit on top, staring out over their tiny town and talking for hours about everything. 

The older he became and the more of his friends had their worlds erupt in color, the more frustrated he grew. As a teen, in the locker rooms, the other guys encouraged each other to forget the soulmate business in favor of a quick shag. John tried it once and it ended with embarrassment on his end and irritation on hers and Rose wouldn't talk to him for a solid month afterwards and he never did it again. 

Upon graduation John couldn't take the tiny town anymore and promising Rose he'd be back - she was off to university and only hugged him long and hard and wished him luck, he struck out on his own. The world appealed to him less than he thought it would and, though he tried to bury himself in local customs, something was missing. It wasn't until Barcelona that he realized what it was and twenty-two hours later he was standing in Rose's living room, trying to figure out how to explain his epiphany. In the end neither of them said much at all and afterwards, when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the next adventure, he followed along like he had since nursery school.


End file.
